


Virtue Through Vice

by dephigravity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Corset, Fanart, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Panties, men in corsets, men in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Bucky dressing up in a corset and lingerie for Steve.





	Virtue Through Vice

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the BuckyxCorset hashtag event on Twitter.


End file.
